I'll Stand By You
by shortney101
Summary: Jasmine Richards is new to La Push. She's just a normal girl, with life's normal pains until she meets Seth Clearwater. Then her life takes a new, yet amazing direction that she would never have expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo people of fanfiction! This story is about Seth, and his imprint, Jasmine. Which I introduced in another one of my stories, **_**Waiting For You**_** go check it out, if you haven't already, I'd appreciate that :D**

**I've always loved Seth, and I made Jasmine exactly like me, down to the clothes and everything lol. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Jasmine POV!**

I've never liked the thought of moving. I mean, it's so cliche. In almost every story, someone either moves, to somewhere, or moves away. What sucks is when, it actually happens to you, and you have to start all over in a new place and such. I had two friends move, and them leaving was hard on me, but never would I thought that me, Jasmine Bethany Richards, was moving to some small, Indian reserve called La Push. I mean, who named this town anyway? It was wet, cold and rainy. Three qualities I was _not_ fond of. Leaving my home, my best friends, my life in Tennessee was not something I wanted to do. But my parents said things like "Oh, it'll be a brand new start. Think of it as an adventure!" Yeah, right. I so did not want to move. Lucky for me, I didn't get the choice.

Saying goodbye to everyone was the hardest part. I cried for so long I thought my eyes were going to swell shut. I promised everyone I'd stay in touch, and visit as much as I can.

The plane landed soon enough, and we departed and found our luggage. I waited for what seemed forever, looking for my bright pink suitcases. If I could have chosen any color, it definitely wouldn't have been pink. But it was better than black or brown.

We loaded up the moving truck, with all of our things. It took over 4 hours, getting it all from the plane. I was tired and annoyed by the time we left. My sister, Jamie, was tired and grumpy also. She knew not to talk to me, and I certainly didn't want to talk to her, or my parents right then. We arrived at our new house, and we picked rooms and started loading things in the house.

My room was at the back of the house, with it's own bathroom. It wasn't the biggest room, but it was bigger than my old room. The thought brought back sad memories, and a lump formed in my throat, and tears welled in my eyes. I held it back, setting down my suitcase. I looked in the bathroom, to see it was white. Everything was white in the room. It was unpleasant, since I love bright and colorful things. There was one window in my room, and outside there was an old oak tree. The rain was falling down, and it matched my mood completely.

After a few more hours, the sun had gone down, and my bed frame and mattress was in my new room. I had just finished putting sheets on it, when Jamie walked in the room, and leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't want to be here." She said, her voice cracked on the last word. I turned and saw her, with tears down her face. I opened my arms, and she ran into me. I felt her small shoulders heave against my arms, and I knew I had to keep it together, for her sake.

"It'll be ok, Jamie." I said, stroking her hair. "I don't want to be here either, but we don't have a choice. We'll make friends, and everything will be alright."

***

My night was filled with horrible dreams, of my friends saying awful things to me, just because I left. I woke up, screaming, tears running down my face. I gave up on sleep and just decided to get ready for the first day of school.

I threw on the first clothes that were at the top of my clothes box. My mom and I got in a huge fight, about riding the bus. I didn't want to, I'd rather walk, but she wouldn't let me.

I ran to catch the bus, with Jamie at my heel. I sat there, for an hour, picking up kids. No one sat with me, and that was fine with me. I pulled out my ipod, and put it on shuffle.

_Oh. Why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes._

_Come on and come to me now._

_Don't be ashamed to cry._

_Let me see you through._

_Cause I've seen the dark side too._

_This is pretty ironic. _I thought to myself. Tears came to my eyes, again, and I felt frustrated.

_When the night falls on you._

_You don't know what to do. _

_Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less._

I took out my headphones, and shoved my ipod back into my purse. I didn't want to be reminded of everything I left. I walked into school, hands in my hoodie pockets. I found my way to the office, and got my schedule. I walked to my class, binder in hand. I looked around, and saw the native teens sitting around, talking to one another. I sat down at a desk beside a girl who wasn't speaking to anyone. She was wearing a dark green shirt, with a black jacket over it and jeans. She looked like she was trying to disappear, and not be noticeable. I reached down in my purse to make sure my phone was on silent, when my binder was knocked off into the floor.

"Crap, this is _not_ my day." I said under my breath.

"Could you pick that up for me, please?" I asked her, looking her in the eyes. They were a bright green color, but filled with a sad quality. I felt my heart go out to her.

"Sure." I heard her whisper, and she picked it up and handed it to me. I took it from her, and made sure nothing else had fallen out. I turned back to her, and decided to not be unsocial, since she seemed lonely.

"Hey, I'm Jasmine Richards." I said, holding out my hand.

"I'm Violet Adams." She grabbed my hand and shook it, loosely.

"I like your name. We're both a type of flower." I said, thinking that was pretty cool.

"So, what are people like here?" I asked, wondering what was to be expected.

"I'm new here. This is my first year." She said, her eyes cast downward. I felt my eyebrows raise. She looked like a native. I decided not to mention it.

"Really? So am I! Thank goodness, I'm not the only "new kid". I rolled my eyes at yet again, another cliche. She laughed, and I smiled.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from here, originally. My mom hated it here, so she left and moved away, and met my father and they had me." She bit her lip, as if debating on whether or not to say something.

"But I came back, because.. Well, a personal reason. What about you?" She asked, clearly not wanting to talk about it. I respected that, and decided not to push her.

"Both my parents got new jobs up here, so they decided to just move. I'm not happy about it. I've had enough pain in my life, but I guess moving is just one more I've had to endure.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I've only dated two guys in my whole life. One was a complicated relationship, and the other went well, but ended badly. I've been hurt, by both guys, and I'm cautious towards giving my heart away too fast." I said, remembering everything too well. I didn't want to dwell on it, and thankfully I didn't have to, because class started.

***

Lunch came fast, and Violet said that she had some other friends that were waiting on her, and she told me she was saving me a seat. I was so grateful to her, even though we had just met. I grabbed a drink from the machines, and headed towards the cafeteria. Thought of home surrounded me, reminding me of how my friends and I would sit in the hallway and eat lunch, laughing loud and enjoying life. I sighed, and searched the room for Violet. I spotted her waving, and walked over to her table.

As I got closer, I saw the people she was sitting with better. They were all guys, who were _huge_! And when I say huge, I mean like skyscraper big. I'm only 4'11" but I felt teeny compared to these guys. Violet was sitting next to one tan, and very buff guy, and in between her and another guy was a small space meant for me. I sat down, and set my stuff down. I felt heat coming from my left, which is where the guy was. He was extremely warm, and not a normal type of warm. But in a strange way, it was comforting. I looked through my folder, trying to find something, but secretly taking in the guys sitting at the table. They were all looking in my direction, and I decided to pretend that I didn't realize that they were waiting for me to talk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me." I said, being overly polite, and thinking I sounded stupid the instance the words left my mouth.

"Hey, yall, I'm Jasmine Richards. And you are..?" I didn't know who to ask first, so I looked at Violet for help. Her eyes were confused, but came to my rescue. She turned to the boy next to her, and I saw him look into her eyes, and his grew soft, and I saw a sweet passion within them.

"Jasmine, this is Embry." Violet said softly. She paused, a little long for a regular introduction, and then snapped back to reality.

"And this is Taylor, Jayden and Daryan–" She motioned to the guys across from us, then turned to look at the boy beside me.

"And Seth." I turned towards Seth, to get a better look at him. I had to look up to meet his eyes, and what I saw blew me away. The instant his eyes met mine, it was like the whole world was silent, and everything was in his eyes. They were a dark, chocolate-y brown, which I've always loved on a guy. They were soft, yet desirable. A light that I couldn't reach wavered behind them, and a soft smile was on his lips. I felt my mouth was open, but I smiled, which made his grin deepen. I hated to look away, but I knew I couldn't sit all day and stare into this Seth's eyes, no matter how much I wanted to. I turned back to Violet, and resumed like everything was normal. I didn't know what just happened, but everything in my screamed that it was right, and I didn't want that feeling to be wrong, like it had so many times before.

***

After lunch, I walked with Violet to our 3rd period. Lucky for me, Embry (the guy she couldn't stop staring at, I had noticed) and Seth were in our class. I sat directly in front of Violet, and Seth sat beside me. Every fiber of me was screaming to touch him, just to take his hand, anything to make sure he was really here. I still couldn't believe someone as gorgeous as he was real. He had black, thick hair, bright white teeth, and a personality that shone. I'd barely known him an hour, but life just bubbled within him, and I wanted to see as much of it as I could. I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Seth, because Embry was staring at him like Seth was going to jump through a window or something crazy like that, so I felt intimidated, me, the girl who used to stand up to the tallest guy in choir. Of course, we were just joking around, but still. Embry was the first guy who actually struck fear in me. Not that he was scary, but I didn't want to get on his bad side, that was for sure.

"So, Seth." I began, and when I said his name, his head flipped up, and he was looking me in the eyes again and he was smiling, just because he heard me utter his name.

"What is La Push like?" I asked, finding my voice.

"It's pretty great. The woods are beautiful." He said, and he looked like he wanted to say something else, but before he could get it out, we heard a commotion going on behind us. A girl with long black hair was running her finger across Embry's shoulders, and I looked behind me at Violet, and her jaw was tense and her hand was clenched around her pencil. I was going to say something snotty, but before I could, I heard someone else make a comment.

"Knock it off, Sharon. Don't you think being rejected five times already has told you that Em's _not_ interested?" Seth said, smoothly, staring her straight in the eye. She huffed, and sat down, her arms crossed over her boobs, which were nearly falling out of her shirt. Bleck.

Seth turned to Embry, and whispered something to him, and he relaxed afterwards.

That class was over, and I watched Violet get up, and Embry follow her out the door. I picked up my things, and walked out the door, when I felt someone close behind me. I turned, and saw Seth standing there.

"What do you have next?" I asked.

"English 3, Tanner." He said, from memory.

"So do I!" I said, a little too excitedly. Seth laughed, and I giggled along with him. We sat in class together, and I could barely pay attention, I was so distracted by him. Everything about him was interesting, the way he sat, the way his hair almost went into his eyes, and he flipped it every so often. I could see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye, and I would look away and smile to myself when he did, and I would look at him and he would be looking down at his desk, smiling to himself. He was so cute, and I didn't know what to think. The last bell rang, and we walked out of class together, and I saw Violet walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Jasmine! Walk with me to my car?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, and we walked to her car, and Embry and Seth were right behind us. We stood there, awkwardly, and I had a feeling that everyone was thinking the same thing. All I wanted was to spend more time with Seth, so I decided to speak for everyone.

"We should all hang out, together." I said, looking at Seth.

"Yeah, we should." Seth said in response, knowing he was talking to me. I looked away, blushing really badly.

"How about right now? We could go to the beach again.." Embry's voice trailed off and I looked up at him. All 3 were smiling, and I was so lost.

"As long as you promise to not drown me this time." Violet said, with a knowing grin on her face. I shook my head.

"I don't want to know. But hey, I'm glad to go. I don't want to head 'home'" I said putting air quotes around home.

"You can ride with me." I heard Seth say, and my heart lurched. I looked up at him, and his face was glowing.

"I thought Collin was gonna take your truck home?" Embry said. I saw Seth look at Embry, and I looked at Jasmine, confused.

"Oh right! I forgot. I'll ride with you, Em." Seth said cheerfully but the tone in his voice matched the look he was trying to hide on his face; disappointment. It made me feel absolutely sick, to see Seth look like that, and I felt a strong urge to run and hug him and not let go. But Embry's hand fell on Seth's shoulder, and pulled him away.

"What was that all about?" I asked, feeling hurt, thought nothing happened to me.

"I have no idea. The whole group is secretive. I don't understand half their conversations, and it frustrates me. I feel like it's something I should know." She confided in me, while we followed a blue truck.

I felt like I needed to tell her what I thought of Seth. I had only met her today, but I felt a strong bond between her and I, and I had a feeling it was going to be there for life.

"So.. Seth's cute." I blurted out, not even meaning to. _Too late now._

"He is. I think of him as a little brother, even though I've only been here for a few days." She said, her eyes on the road.

"Oh. Well, that's not what I meant." I said, feeling foolish and childish. I stared at my hands.

"I kinda figured." I heard a smile in her voice, and she let the subject go.

"So what was that whole secretive beach thing about?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. She smiled, reliving the memory before she spoke.

"Well, Seth, Embry, my cousin Kim, and her boyfriend, Jared, all went to the beach a couple of days ago, and the boys thought they would play a joke on Kim and myself, so they threw us into the water, and I nearly drowned." She said, a smile on her face. I laughed, imagining the scene in my head, the look on her face.

"I don't think you could have fought back, they look so strong." I said.

"They are, but they can be gentle too.." She had a faraway look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. I felt like a child; unafraid to ask questions.

"Oh.. Nothing." She said, her face flushing.

"Were you thinking of a guy?" I asked, having a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Yes. I was." She answered bluntly, but with a sly smile.

"Who is it? Do you have a boyfriend that I should know about?" I asked, feeling a giggle bubble in my throat. Her face suddenly became serious, so I waited for her answer.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She said, her voice cautious.

"Do you like someone, then? Because I think I can name who it is." I smiled at her.

"Oh? And who do you think this person is?" She asked, challenging me to get it right. I smiled, smug.

"Embry. Embry Call." Her head snapped over to look at me, and I was still smiling smugly.

"How.. You.. What..?" She couldn't form a coherent sentence, so I filled her in.

"I see how you act around him. You smile more when he's there, you relax and let nothing bother you. You're a brighter person with him around." I said, shrugging simply.

"You are very observant, Jazz." Her eyes lit up, and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry.." She started, but I interrupted.

"No, it's ok. I've always liked that nickname, but no one's ever called me by it." I smiled at her, and we pulled up at a beach. We parked, and she took the key out of ignition, and I saw Seth stepping out of the blue truck, and my heart sped up, and all I could do was stare. He looked back behind him, seeing me in the car, and a smile came to his face. I couldn't move, I was stunned into silence. He came over to the silver car, and opened my door for me. I stepped out, and he shut the door.

"Thanks." I said, smiling up at him, finally able to do something. His brown eyes met mine, and I felt like melting. I leaned up against the car, or else I would have fallen.

"You, are welcome." He said in a soft voice. I heard Violet say, "Let's go." And I looked over at Embry and Violet, and saw them walking towards the beach. I got a sudden impulse to be playful and flirt with Seth, to see if he would do it back.

"C'mon! Let's go!" I said, running across the beach front. I saw the water on my right, crashing into the colorful pebbles mixed with sand. It was beautiful, the grays, browns, blues, reds, and greens mixed together. I stopped to take it all in, when I heard Seth behind me. I turned to look, but he collided with me, sending us both to the ground. We rolled around until we finally stopped, him on top, me on bottom. I looked into his dark brown eyes, and he looked into mine. I was breathing hard, but he was barely winded, and we had ran a long way. We were close, closer than two people who had just met should have been. Words I had said earlier that day came flooding back to me. "_I've been hurt, by both guys, and I'm cautious towards giving my heart away too fast_."

"Seth.." I said, still looking in his eyes. His whole face lit up, as if just by saying his name, it meant the world.

"Yeah?" He asked. I almost didn't want to move, to just be like this forever, but I knew I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to. I took my hands and pushed against his chest, and he rolled over, to where I was laying on his chest. I could feel his muscles, rippling under his shirt, and my mouth ran dry. I felt hot, even though it was cold outside. Warmth was radiating from Seth, like a heater. I placed my hands on his chest, to feel warmth, like he was on fire, almost.

"You're burning up. Are you sick?" I asked, suddenly very concerned. His hand wrapped around mine, and my heart fluttered, his touch making my skin tingle.

"No. I'm just naturally warm." He said, smiling a secret smile. I was confused, but I felt like there was something more that he wasn't telling me. I then noticed his hand was still around mine. I pulled it out of his grasp, but then it felt cold, too cold. I got up off him, and sat down on the pebbles. He sat up, and put his arms over his knees. We sat there, looking at the waves crash onto the beach. The sky was turning a soft orange, but clouds covered most of it. I had a feeling it was going to rain again, and I wasn't too fond of getting wet all the time.

"Jasmine," Seth started to say.

"Yes?" I asked, still looking out at the water.

"How would you like it if I said I wanted to get to know you better?" He asked, turning to look at me. I turned to see his face, and he was waiting for an answer.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said, grinning at him. Somehow, his smile grew on his face.

"So first of all, how old are you?" He asked. I loved how he doesn't care what you think, he just simply asks what he wants.

"I'm 16. I'll be 17 in a few months." I said.

"Really? I'm 16 too!" He said excitedly. I laughed, and he laughed with me, in perfect harmony.

He and I sat there, for nearly an hour just getting to know each other. The more we talked, the more I was attracted to him. He made me forget why I even didn't want to come to La Push. It was getting dark, and my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" I heard my mothers voice on the other line.

"I'm at the beach." I said.

"The what?" She said like she couldn't believe what came out of my mouth.

"I'm at the beach, in La Push. I'm with some friends from school." I said, pronouncing each word distinctly.

"Oh. Well, you could have called. Just make sure you're home by 9." She said, and I was thankful she didn't make a big deal about me being in trouble.

"Ok, Mom. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and turned to Seth.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine." He said.

"Well I'm hungry, how about you?" I said, hearing my stomach growl in agreement.

"I'm _starving_!" Seth said, standing up in a hurry. I laughed at him.

"C'mon! Let's go find Embry and Violet and get something!" He held out his hand, and I took it. He helped me up, but didn't let go after I stood up. He dragged me by the hand, running down the beach.

"Seth! Slow down! I have short legs!" I said, laughing while trying not to fall.

"Well, then let me help you!" He scooped me up, and carried me piggy back style down the beach. He was warm against my skin, and I rested my chin on his shoulder, while he ran back to the cars. We saw Embry and Violet sitting in the back of Embry's truck, and they looked up as we approached.

"We're hungry!" Seth said excitedly.

"Well, I guess we'll go get something." Embry said casually.

"Ok. But this time, she's riding with me." Seth said, pointing to me, who was still on his back. We all laughed, and I thought to myself, _This isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I could get used to this!_

* * *

**I hope you loved it! Review like crazy and tell me what you thought! Thanks!**

**Courtney**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would really appreciate it if you review, anything to let me know how you're liking this story. And don't assume anything, because hey, its just starting(:**

**Onward!**

* * *

**JPOV!**

Seth pulled me towards Violet's car, and he hopped in, and I slid into the passenger seat. We followed Embry's truck, with the radio turned up and we were singing to "Live Like We're Dying" by Kris Allen. Seth had a pretty good voice, and he made me smile whenever he looked over at me. We pulled into a small restaurant, which felt homey. I won't bore you with the details of eating, because, well eating is boring sometimes.

It was time for us to leave, and the rain was pouring. You could hear it on the tin roof, it was so loud.

"I absolutely hate the rain." I wrinkled my nose, then sighed. Violet came and stood next to me.

"I don't mind it, I just mind the getting wet part." She said, looking through the window, getting lost in thought. I felt Seth coming up next to me, and his arm rubbed against mine, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

"Hey, let's go see Emily!" Seth said, looking at my face. I looked up to meet his eyes, and felt butterflies thumping against the walls of my stomach.

"Okay, let's go." I heard Embry's voice, but I barely registered it. We ran back out to the cars, and I jumped into Vi's car. I smoothed out my hair, making sure the rain didn't mess it up. Seth looked over at me, and laughed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still chuckling.

"I'm fixing my hair!" I said, staring into the mirror with horror at my damp hair. Seth reached over and ran his palm over my head, fluffing up my hair.

"What did you do?!" I screeched. Seth laughed at me, his head thrown back. I crossed my arms to glare at him, waiting for his laughing fit to be over.

"Oh, c'mon, you can't be that upset over your hair?" He said, reaching over to smooth it down. His grin made me smile involuntarily, and the irritation was gone.

"No, I'm not." I said, smiling as I brushed it out.

"Good. Let's head to Emily's!"

* * *

Emily's house was tiny, but it was really cute. I jumped out of the car before Seth even turned it off and ran to the front porch, with Violet right behind me. Seth was taking his time, walking really slow behind Embry.

"C'mon slow poke! It's cold out here!" I yelled at him, shaking. I noticed Violet had already gone in, so I followed her. She handed me a towel to dry off with. I sat down on the floor of the living room, not wanting to get any of this mysterious Emily's furniture wet. Violet sat down on the couch, out in her own world, again. She seemed to do that a lot, not that I minded. I understood being in a new place, taking everything in, thinking about all you left.

I looked around the room, seeing pictures of random people, some who I had already met, and others I didn't know. All I recognized was Seth, Embry and the boys from the lunch table. Seth and Embry walked inside right about then, and Seth sat down next to me.

"Where is everyone?" Violet wondered aloud.

"Who knows. I think I hear someone upstairs.." Embry said, his ear tilted towards the stairs.

"Sam? Is that you?" I heard a soft female voice. I assumed it to be Emily.

"No, it's Embry." He said. Seth turned to me.

"Try not to stare at her face, she was mauled by a.. bear a few years ago." Seth whispered in my ear. His breath smelled sweet, but then what he said sunk in. A woman appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was deep jet black, and 3 long scars marred her face. She was still pretty, but I could see what Seth meant by not staring.

"Oh. I was hoping it was Sam. I need to tell him something.." Emily smiled, and her face was glowing. I felt Seth gasp beside me. He pulled me up so that we were standing.

"Emily this is Jasmine, my im.." I looked up at him, in wonder, at what he was going to say. The look on his face said that he was fixing to say something that wasn't meant to be said. I felt confused, and scared.

"My new friend." He said really fast. He smiled down at me, and I just looked at him with confusion.

"So I see. It's lovely to meet you, Jasmine. I'm sure you'll get along here quite nicely, just like everyone else." She nodded as if she understood what Seth meant, and she winked at Violet. She hugged me, and it felt like home. I couldn't explain how comfortable I was here, almost like I was supposed to be here. Seth looked down at me, and he smiled. He touched my arm, which sent chills down my spine. He pulled me towards him into a big warm hug. His face was buried in my hair, and he sighed into it. I breathed in his scent. He smelled better than anything in the world. I leaned into his chest, wishing he wouldn't let go.

"I'm glad I met you, Jasmine." He whispered into my hair. We both sat down in the floor.

"Me too." I said, smiling at him. He was facing me, with his legs crossed, and vice versa.

"So.." I said, not knowing what to say.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at me through his lashes. _Oh my gosh he's so adorable! _

"How about you tell me about your family?" I asked, not able to think of anything else.

"Well, my mom's name is Sue. I have a sister named Leah. My dad died of a heart attack about 3 years ago." he said.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, touching his knee with my hand.

"It's ok." He smiled sadly at me, and took my hand in his. It was warm, and my heart started beating really fast.

"Sue has been seeing my friend's dad, Charlie. They're kinda dating. Leah is.. Well." He seemed stumped to describe his sister to me.

"She's Leah. I guess you'll have to meet her. Everyone claims she's a harpy. Which she kind of is, but that's not her fault.. But she does have feelings." He said. I nodded, wondering what how the two siblings could be complete opposites. We talked for a little while longer, and he made me smile and laugh, made me forget everything I had left behind, everything I was missing. He made me feel brand new, like nothing could touch me and he would always be there for me. I heard someone talking very loudly outside, and I looked over at the door, and Seth looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I hear somebody outside.." Embry was up and walking out the door and we all followed him. I saw three big guys outside, two were restraining one, and he was yelling.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" His eyes were filled with hatred while he stared Violet down. I saw her cringe, and Seth put his arm in front of me, as if to block me from getting around him. As if I would want to.

"What the heck Jared?" Embry said, holding Violet protectively.

"KIM IS GONE! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HER!" He pointed at Violet, and he was shaking violently. I looked away, I was so freaked out.

"What happened?" The second biggest man there asking the yelling guy.

"I went to her apartment. A note was on the door. It said if I ever wanted to see Kim again I was going to have to give up Violet." He said through his teeth. His eyes were shut, and he looked like he was trying to calm himself down. I was horrified, and my mouth hung open, I had no idea this was what Violet had been hiding. I still had no idea what was going on, but it sounded like something from a CSI show. Violet let go of Embry, and he turned around to look at her.

"You can't go." I heard him say. My heart clenched.

"I have to." I heard her whisper.

"No." Embry said, hard, unmoving.

"I can't let him hurt her." I heard the despair in her voice, the guilt the shame. Everything she had been hiding. Embry looked like he was hurting for her. But I understood his motives.

"We'll stop him. You cannot leave this house, we will get him. Do you understand me?" Embry said, staring into her eyes. I looked up at Seth, still terrified, clinging to his shirt. He turned around and put his arm around my shoulders for comfort.

"Yes.." She said, her voice breaking halfway.

"Good. Stay here with Emily. C'mon guys." Everyone followed Embry except Seth, which I was thankful for, I couldn't have stood it if he had left with them. His eyes found mine.

"I'll take you home." He said quietly. I nodded slightly. We started walking towards the car, when I faced Violet.

"I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Yeah.." She answered, her eyes full of pain. I hugged her quickly then walked away with Seth. My heart hurt for this girl who I had only met this morning. She already felt like family, and I was so completely lost it was killing me.

"What's going on Seth?" I asked after we got in the car. He sighed, and rested his head against the head rest.

"Violet's ex boyfriend proposed to her the night before she came here. She didn't know what to do so she came to Kim, who is her cousin. Violet's ex, Jordan, beat her. He beat her bad, and so did her parents and it's awful, Jazz. Worse than anyone could imagine. So we found out Jordan came up here to find Violet, but he took Kim hostage and Jared's pissed because Kim is his girlfriend." He explained to me. I was completely stunned.

"Did Violet know Jordan was here?" I asked.

"No. Embry wanted to keep it from her so she wouldn't make him leave, and so he couldn't force her back. And so he wouldn't hurt her anymore."

"He cares about her." I stated.

"More than anyone ever has." He said, driving away from Emily's.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I wouldn't worry about it." he said, smiling over at me.

He pulled into my new driveway, and parked the car, and turned towards me.

"I had a fun time with you today, Jazz." Seth said.

"Me too. It helped me forget." I said, regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth.

"Forget what?" He asked.

"Everything. Moving, leaving my friends.." I said, biting my lip, looking down at my lap. I felt a warm finger lift my chin to find those unbelievable brown eyes.

"It'll be ok. I'm here for you, Violet is here for you, and Embry is here for you. Anyone of us is here for you. All you got to do is call." His lips turned into a grin. I felt mine mirror his, and my blush crept to my cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, holding his arms open for a hug. I felt myself being pulled towards his chest, and it seemed like I couldn't have gotten there fast enough.

"Bye." I said into his chest.

* * *

School was torture the next week. Violet wasn't at school. Neither was Seth. I was completely alone, except for a few guys that sat at our round table that I hardly spoke to. It drove me insane, I was on edge throughout the school day, and when I got home, I was crabby and snapped at everyone. I felt cut off, and the girls at school weren't helping any. Apparently they all had crushed on the mysterious Greek god Indian boys, and they hardly ever talked to anyone, and if they talked to you, it was a big deal. So I dealt with a crap load of stuff. I got hate notes in my locker, girls sneering at the sight of me in the hallway, I heard whispers in the bathrooms, the hallways, everywhere. By Friday, I was fed up. Violet still wasn't at school, and neither was Seth, or Embry. I walked into 3rd period, which reminded me of all of my MIA friends, so anger and fear rolled through me. I sat there, blocking out everything until I heard someone snickering. I saw Sharon sitting two seats behind me, with some of her minions sitting with her. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"I've heard, she's a whore, and sleeps around with _every_ guy that walks past her." I heard the soft purr of her evil voice. I grit my teeth, swearing to myself not to do anything. Comments were swapped back and forth throughout the class, and I was ready to blow. I kept my cool, by thinking of Seth. I ran outside after school, and sat down on a bench, waiting for the bus, when I saw Seth leaning against a beat-up truck.

"Seth?" I wondered aloud to myself, making sure I wasn't seeing things. His head lifted towards me as if he heard me call his name. I ran towards him, into his arms. He lifted me and twirled me around.

"Where have you been?!" I asked looking up at him.

"Uhm.." He said, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"What? Seth..? What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly feeling really sick.

"Let's get in the car." He said.

I ran around to the passenger side, hopped in threw my purse in the floor, then turned to face Seth.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling more and more anxious. Seth ran his hand through his hair.

"SETH!" I screamed in anticipation. He was killing me. I felt tears surface to my eyes, from all the stress and worry of not knowing what happened. He looked over at me, and I felt a tear slide down my face, and Seth's crumbled. He reached over to me, and I clung to his shirt, holding back tears, and biting my lip to keeping sobs from escaping my mouth.

"I'm sorry." Seth whispered, over and over.

"Where have you been." I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"At the hospital." He said quietly. I stared at him, then felt my heart sink, and sobs racked my body. Awful screeches came from my mouth, because I was in pain. Seth, my Seth, was in the hospital and I had no idea. I didn't go see him, I didn't even know.

"Jazz? Jasmine!" I heard him talking, but it didn't register. Did everyone know something was wrong, but me? How could I had been so stupid?

"What's wrong?" He asked, he sounded panicked.

"Why did..didn't you tell me?" I said through tears.

"Tell you what, sweetie?" He asked, brushing the hair back from my face with his fingers.

"That.. That you.. Were in.." I started a new round of tears. Why did it hurt so much? Why was I in so much pain over someone I barely knew?

"Me? Honey, it's not me. It's Violet." This piece of news registered, and a new pain cut through me. Violet was like a sister to me, already.

"What happened?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"She didn't stay at Emily's."

"She left?" I questioned, confused.

"She went to go find Jordan, to convince him to let Kim go. But in the process, Jordan beat her, worse than any time before. He could have killed her. She looked awful, all limp, bruised and bleeding.." He shuddered.

"Why did no one tell me?"

"I don't know. Embry wouldn't let me leave his side, or else I would have come sooner.." He said simply. "But I promised him I would come back as soon as I picked you up." He said, stroking my hair. I leaned against him, feeling those tingly feelings again.

"Let's go." I said, and he cranked up the truck.

On the way to the hospital, I told Seth about Sharon, and all the nasty rumors going around school about me, and Violet. It pissed him off, but he said to ignore them, and do what my heart tells me. That confused me, because I had no idea what my heart wanted. I knew not seeing Seth killed me, and knowing Violet was beaten to a pulp made my heart hurt, and hearing about how much pain Embry was in, made me compassionate towards him. Other than that, I didn't feel anything else. I felt numb, like everything else didn't matter anymore.

Seth led me to Violet's room. I walked in, and saw Kim, Jared, and Embry sitting around the small room. Violet's body was placed on the hospital bed, and tubes were surrounding her. Hospitals always have freaked me out, and it creeps me out to be in them.

"What did the doctors say?" Seth asked Embry. He just sat there, staring at Violet's battered body. It was blue, black and purple with bruises. She had stitches in different places, and bandages were around her head, ribcage, wrist, and other places.

"She's still in the medically induced come. Keeps her from pain." Kim said. I felt sick, knowing the pain in this room. I sat down in an empty chair, and Seth sat next to me. I was still in shock, and I felt Seth take my hand, to comfort me. I knew I was going to need it, because I felt like no one was going home until Violet was ready to wake up.

* * *

**Wow! **

**Ok, so review now, since you already read it. Please and thank you!**

**Courtney**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry about the length between chapters! I hate waiting for people to update, so I'm going to make a point to try my best and write as much as possible, just for you guys(:**

* * *

**Seth POV!**

Sitting at the hospital with Embry was torture. I knew Violet was his imprint, but being away from Jasmine killed me. I felt that slight pull towards the south when she was at school, and towards the east when she was home. I didn't voice this, because I knew it would upset him, and I knew he was glad I was there so he wouldn't be alone while he was dealing with this. I was staring absent-mindedly out the window, watching the rain fall, when I heard Embry shift.

"What's up Seth?" Embry questioned.

"I miss Jasmine. I'm glad to be here to support you, bro. But ya know.. It's hard being away from her."

"How about you go pick her up and bring her back here, when school lets out?" He suggested, seeming to understand what it was like.

"Really? Thanks, Em." I said, smiling. But then I picked up my phone.

"It's only 12." I was disappointed.

"So, where's Leah? Haven't seen her in a few days." He asked, changing the subject.

"Dunno. She might be at a friends." I said, noticing for days that I hadn't really seen her.

"She has friends outside the pack?" He asked.

"Haha. Very funny." I said, not really paying attention wondering where Leah was.

"How's Sue?" He asked, cautiously.

"She's alright. She misses Dad a lot. Even if she doesn't tell us, I've heard her crying before. It's sad." I said, remembering one night coming home from a patrol and hearing her crying upstairs.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah. More and more, everyday. It's hard. I'll always miss him, but there's nothing I can do." Tears sprang to my eyes. Talking about my dad was harder than anything else. I'd take on 100 vampires alone than talk about him, it hurt too much. I sniffed, trying to cover it up. Embry still heard me, and got up and hugged me.

"It's ok, Seth. I miss him too." He said.

"But not like me. You don't know what it's like." I said, sitting down on the couch and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"But I do. Just not at the same time." He frowned, concentrating on something.

"What?" I asked, and sniffed.

"Seth.. Monday.. Mom told me who my dad is." Embry whispered, his eyes closed.

"What?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. It's.. Harry. I'm your brother, Seth." He told me, looking into my eyes.

"You.." I knew the word confusion was clearly written on my face, but that couldn't be..

"I don't know what to say." I said.

"This means I'm related to Leah too." He said, kinda of joking.

"I can't believe this." I mumbled, trying to understand how it could be. He was two years older than me, same age as Leah.

"Yeah, I still can't. But I'm here for you Seth." He said, holding out his hand, which I just stared at. How could Embry be my brother? It wasn't possible, unless my father, my blood, cheated on my mother. I was angry, furious and beyond hurt.

"I.. I'm gonna go run." I stuttered. I bolted from the tiny hospital room, and ran down the corridor. As soon as I hit the woods I phased. I ran, tears rolling down my muzzle, but I could care less. I was running to get away, just like he had done days earlier. I realized I was running towards home, and phased. I sat in my room, thinking about it long and hard, deciding wether or not I should ask Mom about it. I knew I should talk to Embry about it, but right now the pain was raw and fresh.

I stayed in my room for hours, until school was fixing to let out. I hopped in my truck and made my way down to the school, parked it and got out. I leaned against the front bumper, waiting for the bell to ring. It rang, and all these kids came flooding out of the small brick building. I inhaled a deep breathe, searching for that lilac smell that radiates from Jasmine. I couldn't smell her, and my heart pounded, thinking that she might not be at school.

"Seth?" I heard, a whisper on soft round lips. My head spun around to see Jasmine sitting on a bench staring at me. I felt relaxed knowing she was safe, and I felt my lips turn up into a smile. Jasmine ran towards me, her legs flying fast as if she couldn't get to me fast enough. I picked her up as she collided with me and twirled her around. I sat her down, so I could stare into her liquid brown eyes.

"Where have you been?" She asked me, her eyes worried, her brows up.

"Uhm.." How was I supposed to answer that? That I was out running as a wolf because one of my best friends told me that my father had an affair with his mom and he's my brother?

"What? Seth..? What's wrong?" She asked, grabbing onto my arm, her voice rising.

"Let's get in the car." I said, debating on what to tell her or not. I was going to open the car door for her, but she ran over and hopped in. I settled for getting on the drivers side.

"What happened?" She asked, worry dripping from her voice. I ran a hand threw my hair. It was longer than normal, which meant my fur was thicker.

"SETH!" Jasmine screeched. I looked over at her, and a single tear was running down her cheek. I felt my heart clench and I knew it showed on my face. I reached over to her with one hand. She slid over and clutched onto my shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said, repeating over and over.

"Where have you been." Jasmine asked, her words mumbled from hiding her face on my chest.

"At the hospital" I said quietly, while thoughts of conversation with Embry filled my mind. I heard an awful gasping sound and looked down at Jasmine. Tears were streaming down her face and sobs shook her small body. She moaned, and my heart tore.

"Jazz? Jasmine! What's wrong? Are you ok?" I was yelling, and thankful no one else was around.

"Why did..didn't you tell me?" She asked, looking up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Tell you what sweetie?" I asked, looking at her beautiful face as I put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That.. That you.. Were in.." Jasmine started crying again. I finally understood why she was so upset.

"Me? Honey, it's not me. It's Violet." I saw her wince.

"What happened?" She asked timidly.

"She didn't stay at Emily's." I said, remembering that night.

"She left?"

"She went to go find Jordan, to convince him to let Kim go. But in the process, Jordan beat her, worse than any time before. He could have killed her. She looked awful, all limp, bruised and bleeding.." I shuddered.

"Why did no one tell me?"

"I don't know. Embry wouldn't let me leave his side, or else I would have come sooner.. But I promised him I would come back as soon as I picked you up." I said, stroking her curly hair. I breathed deeply, and smelled lilacs, and her hand was on my chest.

"Let's go."Jazz said and I started the truck, and headed towards the hospital. She gave me exact details on Sharon the Whore and what her and her followers had been saying about Jazz and Violet. It infuriated me, and I knew Embry would be angry also. I gripped the steering wheel, but I knew if I held is tight enough I'd rip it off the car.

"I guess all you can do is ignore them, and do what your heart tells you to." I said. I parked the car, and we got out and I led her to the room Violet was in. We walked in, and I saw nothing had changed. Things were awkward between Embry and I, but I hadn't told Jasmine, so I decided to be inconspicuous about it.

"What did the doctors say?" I asked quietly. Embry stared at Violet's body, and I saw he had been crying. I felt awful, knowing that it wasn't his fault what happened. I finally noticed Kim and Jared were in the room. Jared looked sick, and Kim was shaking and her eyes were red and puffy.

"She's still in the medically induced coma. Keeps her from pain." Kim explained, in a monotone voice. Jazz sat down, and I sat down next to her. I took her hand, seeing the look on her face, of aloofness and anguish. I looked over at Embry, who was still staring at Violet's face.

The room was quiet, and everyone but myself was looking at Violet. I was looking at Jasmine's, noticing how when she was upset she bit the left side of her lip, and her left eyebrow raised. Her nose was scrunched up, with nerves and her hand that wasn't holding onto mine was under her chin. I sat there studying her, memorizing every feature, her profile, her mouth, her small button nose, rosy cheeks, brown eyes. I could stare into her eyes all day. She snapped me out of my observing, because I felt a small smooth hand on my cheek.

"Seth? I need to go home." She said softly. I noticed Jared and Kim weren't in the room, and it was dark outside. How long had I been staring at Jasmine?

"Alright." I said, standing up, still holding her hand. I couldn't get myself to let go, and I didn't feel any pressure like she was trying to get me to let go of her hand. We walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

"I can't believe this." I heard her say.

"Neither can I. She, of all people, didn't deserve this fate." I said, thinking of Embry, and how he hadn't asked his mom to get pregnant. I still felt bad about me running out on him, but the pain was too raw, too fresh. I had so many things to feel bad about. I felt bad about Violet, about Embry and our families, about us being shape shifters, about having not told Jasmine about being a shape shifter and imprinting on her. I knew I had to tell her, but it was too soon. I knew I needed to do it at the right time.

* * * * *

3 weeks had passed. 3 weeks of seeing Violet, lying on a hospital bed, and she still hadn't woken up. Embry was freaking out, and we found out that Jordan had been tried and sentenced to jail. Sharon was still being the witch of the century and I went back to school with Jasmine, because she told me how much that week without any of us had affected her. I felt terrible, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay with Embry everyday. He and I were still not on good terms. We had barely spoken, and since he didn't patrol right now, because of Violet, we didn't see each other unless Jasmine asked if I would take her to see Violet. I had been spending most of my time with Jasmine, which I didn't mind at all. I had been over to her house, almost everyday. I had met her little sister, and both of her parents. Her family welcomed me into their home, and I looked at my future parents-in-law, and sister-in-law and thought to myself, everything is wonderful. Until I thought of Leah, and Embry. Then my happiness went down a level.

Jazz had asked if I would drive her to the hospital to see Violet. She barely asked to see her, as if she knew going upset me. It wasn't because of Violet, though I was sad that she still hadn't woken up, it was because of Embry. I felt awkward, and yet somehow betrayed. I still hadn't asked my mother about him, because I doubt she knew. And Leah.. Leah would have chaos broken out in about 2 minutes.

We walked into the room, and saw Violet lying there, in the same position that she had been in since the day she came in. Jasmine sat down in the chair beside Violet's bed, and she held her hand, and stroked her hair. I stood in the hallway, and heard someone shuffling, then Embry appeared at the doorway. He closed the door, and left Jazz inside.

"Seth.. I know ever since I told you, you've been avoiding me." He was looking down at the floor. My gaze held with the wall.

"Do you understand how happy I am to finally find out who my father was, to only then realize that I'll never get to see him again? Never get to call him Dad, to never hug him or spend time with him? You are so lucky Seth. And you don't even realize it. I now have a half-brother and sister. And you running away from me has been bumming me out. But I understand that you don't want to speak to me. All I wanted to tell you was that I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't want to, I was hoping you were going to celebrate with me. But I'll be here when you're ready to talk Seth, know that." With that, he went back into the room.

I was angry at him. I didn't want to feel guilty. But I did. I felt absolutely disgusting, and I hated myself for avoiding my only brother.

* * *

**JPOV!**

Embry walked out of the room, and I was speaking to Violet. One of the nurses had told me that if you spoke to someone who was in a coma, there was more of a chance they would wake up. So whenever I asked Seth to bring me here, I spent at least 10 minutes talking to her. I saw Embry get up and leave the room, and I knew Seth was standing outside the door. It seemed like ever since I found out Violet was in the hospital Seth hated coming. I knew it bothered him, and I hadn't asked why because if he wanted me to know, then he would tell me. I asked him to bring me anyway, because Violet was my first friend here. I wanted to be there for her. I sighed when Embry left.

"Embry just left. Seth is outside in the hallway. I assume that Embry wants to talk to him. Things have been weird. Seth doesn't come down here unless I'm with him, and even then he doesn't speak to Embry. Things are weird, Violet. I don't understand what is going on." I kept talking to her, but then I stopped, because like any other day, there was no response. I sat back in my chair, and thought about the last three weeks spent with Seth.

I remembered when I first brought him home, my parents gazed at him, mouths hanging down to the floor. Jamie was scared to death of him, because of his size. He had stayed for dinner, and after the rest of my family warmed up to him, they didn't want him to leave. Seth had been over every day since, and he said he would help me pick up stuff to decorate my room. I heard the door open, and saw Embry walk in the door. He looked relieved, yet guilty. I didn't ask, it wasn't my business. He threw himself down onto the small couch that was in the corner, and looked at Violet's face. I turned back to look at her too.

If I hadn't had looked at that moment, I'm sure I would have missed it. A small flicker of her eyelids. I heard Embry intake a sharp breath, as I held mine. Seth had opened the door by then, saw our faces, and looked at Violet. There, again, was the quiver of her lashes. Seth ran to my side, and Embry ran to the other side of the bed.

"Violet?" Embry said, softly. It seemed like an eternity before her eyes opened.

"Embry?" I heard a hoarse whisper escape her lips. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her face.

"I'm here." He said. I looked over at him, he had tears in his eyes. Seth was smiling. It was a good moment.

***

A few hours later, Violet was sitting up eating and Dr. Cullen had been back to check on her. Her ribs still had to heal, as did the rest of her. Embry was practically jumping up and down in his seat, he was so thrilled Violet was back. Seth seemed a little less depressed, but something was obviously bothering him, and I very much wanted to know what that was.

"I can't believe you stayed here most of the time." Violet said, for about the billionth time since she woke up.

"How could we not?" asked Seth.

"You were my first friend here, and I felt something telling me to be here. I missed you." I said. Violet looked like she was going to cry.

"Thank you, for being here. I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner. I feel bad for worrying everyone."

"Don't worry about it." Seth said. Embry hadn't said much, but I assumed he wanted to be alone with Violet.

"Seth, I need to go." I blurted out. And I wouldn't mind some alone time with Seth either.

"Alright." With that, we said our goodbyes, and promised to come back tomorrow.

"Are you ok?" I asked, the second I hopped into his truck. His hand found mine, like it was a reaction that he couldn't help. Not that I minded. But it also reminded me of how one of the guys I had liked was my best friend, and he thought of holding hands as something best friends like us did. I pushed the thought away.

"No, I'm not." He said softly, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the back of the truck.

"What's wrong? I've noticed whenever you bring me here you don't like it. It's like you avoid this place unless I'm with you. Did something happen?" I asked. He opened one eye and looked at me.

"You're really observant, aren't you?" He said, chuckling.

"Well, how much do you know about Embry?" Seth questioned.

"Not that much." I confessed.

"Well, ever since I've known him, it's been just him and his mom. He has never known who his dad is. And the night that Violet was.. Well you know, he went to his mom and told her about Violet. She finally told him who his dad was." Seth paused. I squeezed his hand.

"He came to me, and told me who his father was, a few days later. It's my dad, Harry Clearwater." He said, his voice cracked on his dad's name.

"Seth.." I said, but cut off. I didn't know what else to say. This must be epic news to get.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Three weeks. I haven't told my mom, or Leah." He said, sighing, trying to compose himself.

"Seth! You need to tell them, this is huge if no one had known for so long" I exclaimed. He looked like he was fighting with himself. He looked over at me, and turned towards me.

"You know, I love how I can be honest about anything with you." His hand found my cheek, and his fingertips burned against my cool skin. The breath I was about to use got stuck in my throat, and I looked up into his dark eyes, and I forgot everything I had ever known. The vulnerability of the moment was in his eyes, and so was pain, deep within the brown folds. His breath tickled my face, and he turned away, all too soon.

I felt like someone had slapped me. I felt tears spring to my eyes, a knee-jerk reaction. I mentally slapped myself for thinking for a second that Seth could possibly be interesting in me. I wasn't gorgeous, like Sharon. I wasn't tall, wasn't the skinniest girl, wasn't the smartest. Not the wittiest, not the most interesting personality. I was mediocre. Average. I thought of Cameron, the guy that I had liked for so long, and had led me on so many times, and chided myself. I refused to be played like that again. I would be Seth's best friend, if that's what he wanted. But I could not get hurt again, I forbade it.

"Thanks." I mumbled, pulling my hand out of his. I decided being cold was better than being led on. I folded my arms against my chest, and pulled my legs up to the rest of my body.

"Am I still coming over tomorrow?" Seth asked, with a confused look on his face. I felt a tug on my heart. There is no way on earth I will let him look like that. I felt a faint smile on my face.

"Of course."

"Awesome!" A huge grin broke out on his face, and it made my heart pound.

"Jazz?" I looked over at him.

"Seth?" A smile was on his lips.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" He said, still smiling.

"I know." I laughed, feeling a little better.

***

The next morning, Seth was over before I was even awake. I got out of bed, and put on my glasses, since I was too lazy to put in my contacts yet. I was wearing old gray sweats, and a black Owl City hoodie, with my hair up in a bun, with my curls going everywhere, when I walked into the living room, and saw Seth sitting on my couch, staring up at me. I must have looked like crap, but Seth didn't seem to notice. He saw me, and ran over to me, picked me up, twirled us around and set me back on the floor.

"Jazz! Are you ready to get stuff for your room?" He said, holding my arms.

"Uhh.. Sure Seth. But.." Before I could say anything else, Seth took my hand and dragged me out the door. I got in his truck, well aware that I looked terrible, and in no shape to go out shopping. Although, Seth didn't seem to mind the way I was dressed. He turned up the radio, and Kesha's song Tik Tok was on, and I smiled, and started singing along with it. Seth smiled at me, and hummed.

We pulled into a small business parking lot. I hopped out of the truck, and walked into the store. There were different pieces of furniture, a paint area, and little trinkets to put in your room.

Seth dragged me all over the store, and I took my time, looking at everything, and choosing what I wanted carefully. By the time we were ready to leave, I had a big can of lime green paint, quite a few picture frames, curtains, those bead things to go over the door, and a few other things. I paid for them, and Seth loaded it into his truck. We sang on the way home, to different songs.

When we arrived, Seth insisted that he take everything inside. He wouldn't let me pick up anything. I walked into my plain room, and changed, at last, into some other sweats and an old t-shirt to paint in. I decided wearing contacts was better than getting paint on my glasses. When I emerged from the bathroom, Seth already had paint brushes in hand, with all my furniture out of the room, ready to paint. I laughed at him, and he looked over at me, grinning. He opened the can of paint, and set the lid on the floor.

"Lime green?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Yup. My favorite color." I said, smiling. I picked up a brush, dipped it in the paint, and started. Seth joined me, and we painted with the radio on.

Hours later, we had two walls done. We talked every once in awhile, but we concentrated on getting this done. I glanced over at Seth, and caught him staring at me. His bronzed face turned a shade darker, and I smiled at him. He looked away, and suddenly seemed to be very engrossed in the paint job. I doused my brush in the paint, and flicked it towards Seth. Lime green paint was on his bare shoulder, and across his cheek. He looked over at me, with his mouth open. I busted out laughing, and Seth could only smile. Then I felt something cold and wet on my face. Seth had flung paint at me. That began our paint war. It was a mess of splattered paint around my room. The walls that we hadn't done yet had paint splatters across the wall. I was about to fling more paint on Seth, until he grabbed my hand. He had paint in his hair, across his face, and all over the rest of his body. His eyes met mine, and I felt my hand that he was grasping relax. Before I knew it, Seth was leaning closer, his eyes closed. His lips met mine, and a slow fire was burning inside me. These feelings hit me, harsher, harder than anything before. My arms had slid behind his neck, his hands found the small of my back. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and I felt his tongue on my partly opened lips. I granted him access, and his tongue ran over my bottom lip, making me tremble. I nibbled on his bottom lip, and heard him moan in his throat. Before I knew it, he pulled away, and I felt unnaturally cold. I needed warmth, Seth's warmth. I needed him next to me. Feelings I couldn't explained racked through my body. I was confused, needless to say, and very, extremely, unusually happy. I smiled at Seth, and his forehead rested on mine. And for who knows how long, we stood there smiling at each other.

* * *

**I'm so glad that I finally finished this! I had such bad writers block. And I have musical season here, which means cramming music, memorizing it, then testing on it. It's so stressful and usually I don't feel like writing. **

**Anywho, I bought the book FANG by James Patterson, and I loved it! But I also wanted to throw it against the wall. Those of you who have read it, I would think you agree with me lol. **

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Courtney**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOO sorry for not updating! I just haven't been inspired lately.. That's a lame excuse but it's the truth lol.**

**And I'm seriously thinking about writing my own story. I think I'm going to post it on here, I haven't started on it yet, but it should be up soon. Check my profile to see if it's up yet and I hope you check it out when it is!**

**JPOV!**

After kissing Seth, my heart drummed faster than it ever had before. We smiled at each other, and he looked in my eyes.

"We should probably finish the other walls." He whispered, his hot breath tickling my face.

"Um, yeah. We should." I managed, clearing my throat, turning away from him. Seth and I finished painting, and moved everything back into my room. Things were slightly awkward between us. I don't think either of us knew what to do with the kiss we shared. I didn't know if he liked it or what. I had never felt anything like that with any other guy before. I never truly thought that there was one guy out there specifically for me.

Seth left, and I was exhausted from the days work. I snuggled up in my bed with thick blankets, and reflected on the day. What was I going to do about Seth? I had all these crazy feelings for him, and we had only met a few weeks ago. I shouldn't feel this way. I don't fall for guys fast. I had a personal rule that I had to be really good friends with a guy before we dated. I figured, on the small chance that Seth had any feelings for me at all, that we'd need to know each other for a long time before we took our relationship further. And with that thought, I fell asleep.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep the next morning. Visiting Violet was at the top of my to-do list that day. I jumped in my car and drove to the hospital. I walked into her room, and saw her awake, mindlessly watching TV.

"Hey, Vi." I exclaimed, smiling at her.

"Hey Jazz! What are you doing here?" Violet asked me, turning down the volume.

"Just thought I'd come visit you. Whoa, where's Embry?" I asked, noticing he wasn't there.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and saw that he wasn't here. Maybe he went home to see his Mom." She said, seeming thoughtful.

"That would be good." I mumbled, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you know about him.. And Seth.." Her voice drifted off.

"Yes. Seth told me." I sighed, thinking about how upset he was.

"I just don't understand why they can't talk to each other." Violet was frustrated.

"I have no idea. I'd love to know." I agreed.

"You could always find his sister. She might know something." Violet suggested.

"That's a good idea. Maybe I will. Thanks." I said, standing up smiling.

"Promise you'll come back and give me all the details?" She asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Of course I will." I chuckled.

I exited out of the hospital, and went in search of Emily's house. I figured it was the best place to look, since I had never been to Seth's house. Plus, it seemed as if all of the boys he hangs out with stay there.

I pulled into the lot where the tiny house was. There was only one other car, and I wondered if anyone was home. I hopped out, and knocked on the door. Emily answered, and when she saw me her face lit up a little bit more.

"Jasmine! How good it is to see you here. Are you looking for Seth?" she questioned, motioning me to come inside. I stepped in, and turned to face her.

"No, I'm actually looking for Leah, his sister." I said, feeling idiotic since everyone knew who Leah was.

"Uh, I have no idea where she is, actually. Embry talked to her yesterday.." Her voice trailed off.

"So he might know where she is?" I asked.

"Most likely."

"Do you know where he is?" I questioned. She looked considerate for a moment, then turned to me.

"He might be with Jacob. Quil maybe. They were all over here yesterday right before he went to find Leah. I don't think you've met any of them, though." Sighing, I felt like I was at a loss. I heard footsteps outside, and so did Emily, hence we turned towards the door at the exact same instant. The door opened, and I saw the guys that had held the angry man who yelled at Violet. One seemed larger than the other, if that was somehow possible. The smaller man smiled when he saw Emily, as if he was a blind man seeing the sunset for the first time. He kissed her, and it was a short, sweet kiss. I smiled to myself, for being able to see something as beautiful as that. The bigger man, who appeared younger than the other man, glanced over at me. His dark eyes felt like they pierced somewhere deep within myself, and it scared me. He was frightening. He grinned, which made his dark eyes sparkle.

"You must be Jasmine." His voice rumbled. I jumped at least three feet in the air. His voice was the last thing I expected to hear.

"Yeah. I'm her." I said, trying to not let him know I was scared by him.

"You don't have to freak out. I don't bite.. Hard." He chuckled to himself.

"Jacob," the shorter man chided, "Leave her be." The supposed Jacob chortled to himself, and had a goofy grin upon his face.

"So. You're the famous Jacob." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I need your help." I declared.

"Really? With what, mighty Jazz?" He said, copying my stance.

"I need to find Leah. Do you know where she is?" I explained.

"Hm. You are referring to the stubborn Leah Clearwater, correct?" He assumed.

"Of course. Is there any other?" I challenged, rolling my eyes.

"Touche. I just might know of her whereabouts. Are you willing to come with me?" Jacob liked playing these small games. It felt comfortable, and I had only met him. We were going to be good friends, I could tell.

Jacob took me out to an old beat up looking car, which he introduced as "The Rabbit." I laughed at the name.

"Don't diss the car! It took me a long time to fix this baby.." He said, his hand gliding over the dash. I shook my head. Boys and their cars. I'll never understand.

We were off, and I began questioning him.

"Are you and Seth close?" I asked.

"You could say that. He's like my little brother." Jacob smiled.

"Where are we going?" I wondered, since I saw a sign that said "Leaving La Push."

"Curious little thing aren't you? We're headed to Forks." He answered.

"Forks? Like where Dr. Cullen lives?"

"Yeah. We're going to his house actually." He said.

"His house?" I was bewildered.

"Yes. My good friend, Bella, married Carlisle's son, Edward, and they have a daughter, Renesmee." He grinned when he mentioned his friend's daughter. I wondered what that meant.

Jacob pulled into an opening between trees that I was sure I would never be able to find. There was a paved driveway, that twisted and curved up a huge hill. He glided up it with ease, like he had done it a million times, and pulled up next to a gorgeous house that seemed to be made from glass. I was awestruck, I had no words to describe this home. He led me to the door and opened it like he owned the place. I stepped inside, and saw two of the most beautiful women I had ever come face to face with.

One was short, with dark hair pale complexion, and golden eyes. The other was taller, with blonde curled hair. She, too, was pale and had golden eyes. They both turned to me, and stared.

"Who is this, dog?" The blonde girl spoke, venomously. Her tone was acidic, and I disliked her instantly.

"This, is _Jasmine_." Jacob said, emphasizing my name. All I could do was look at the two people in front of me.

"This is Jasmine? She's beautiful!" The short brunette proclaimed, while flittering over to me and took my hands. She was freezing, and it surprised me. I gasped a little, and looked at this teeny girl.

"I'm Alice Cullen. I'm so glad to finally meet you!" She said, smiling at me.

"Who told you about me?" I asked.

"Seth, of course. Who else?" She said as if it were obvious.

"Why would Seth be telling you about me?" I pondered. She looked over my head at Jacob, and a realization look came across her face.

"Well, not just him. Jacob too." I turned to look at him, and he waved at me. I rolled my eyes and giggled to myself.

"Where's.." Jacob started, and the blonde cut him off.

"She's with Bella. As if you need to ask." She spit her words vigorously.

"Thanks, leech." Jake said, walking towards another door.

"Jacob! What about Leah?" I asked, not wanting him to leave me. I felt uncomfortable around these pale people.

"Right. Ask Alice." He said, and with that, he left.

"Well that was rude." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Get used to it, honey." The blonde said, looking at her nails.

"Rosalie, could you be nice for once?" Alice said, scolding the girl.

"Really?" She looked at her with an icy glare.

"Emmett!" Alice screeched. A burly, and I mean _burly_ guy came down the twisted stairs. He was tall, with huge muscles, and short brown hair. Pale. Gold eyes.

"What?" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Who's this?" The guy asked, noticing me.

"This is Jasmine." Alice said, smiling at me.

"Finally graces us with her presence. Where's Seth?" He asked, walking over to the blonde, who he took in his arms. I was officially confused.

"He was here earlier. I think he left. I don't know where he went." Alice shrugged.

"But take care of your girlfriend, she's being irritating." Alice pouted. Emmett lifted the blonde over his shoulder, and hauled her upstairs.

"Put me down you big idiot!" The girl said, hitting him, yet laughing.

"That was Emmett, Rose's boyfriend. And this is Jasper, my boyfriend." Alice said, motioning towards another blonde, male, that is, and he was, you guess it. Pale, with amber eyes.

"Hello." He breathed his greeting. I smiled at him.

"Alice? Why didn't you inform me we had a guest?" I heard a women's voice. I turned to look, and she had beautiful auburn-red hair, and you betcha. White skin with aluminous eyes.

"Esme, this is Jasmine." Alice introduced us. Emse came towards me and hugged me.

"I'm glad I got to meet you." She said softly.

"Thank you, you too." I said. Thoroughly confused. Why had Seth told Dr. Cullen's family all about little me?

"Alice, I'm going to finish what I was doing back in the studio. It was wonderful to meet you, sweetheart." With that, and a gorgeous smile, she was gone.

"Hm, you still haven't met Edward, Bella, or Nessie." Alice stated.

"Jazzy, we're gonna go see them. I'll be back later." Alice smiled at Jasper, and she kissed him, then pulled me towards the door Jacob had walked out of.

"You'll love Renesmee. She's quite popular." Alice said. I looked out into the yard, which the trees were gone, so that there was a clearing. Jacob was running around chasing a small child. Her back was to me, and I saw two people walking, hand in hand.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice greeted them. They came to stand in front of us.

"This is Jasmine." I was introduced, to yes, more pale, golden eyed people. The girl was very young looking, with dark brown hair. She wouldn't look me directly in the eye. The man was tight lipped, and his eyes met mine, and it was like he knew me. He could tell I was trying to absorb all these surroundings. He smiled understandingly.

"Hello, Jasmine. Seth and Jacob have told us about you." Edward said, his voice soft.

"Hello?" I heard a bell-like voice. I looked down and saw the little girl, who looked to be seven or eight.

"Hey." I said, seeing Jacob walk up behind her.

"You're Renesmee, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I am." She said, as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. "But almost everyone calls me Nessie. It get's on Mom's nerves." She said, pointedly at the auburn haired girl. She sent an apologetic smile my way, and I nodded.

Nessie, leaped into Jake's arms, and put a chubby hand to his face. His eyes were distant, then they came back to us.

"No." He said in a low voice. This day just kept getting more and more confusing.

Renesmee pouted, then sprung from Jacob's arms and ran into the woods at the edge of the clearing.

I could hear Jacob grumbling to himself, and followed after the strangely formal little girl, and Edward chuckled.

"Ok, I need to find Leah." I said, finally breaking the silence.

"Clearwater? She was here earlier. I believe she ran off because Embry was here, and then Seth came." Edward told me, while staring at me with his peculiar colored eyes.

I sighed and seriously thought about giving up and looking for this mysterious girl later. I heard a loud, awful howl in the cold air, and I shivered.

"You seem cold. Please, come with me." Bella, I believe, told me, taking my arm. I went with her back into the glass house. Edward seemed to float into the kitchen, and a few minutes later brought me a mug of hot chocolate. I graciously took it, and sat down on a white couch. It made me nervous to sit back on such a delicate piece of furniture, so I made sure I was sitting on the edge. I sipped at my drink.

"So how do you like it here?" Bella questioned. Her voice was like bells pealing in Notre Dame.

"I love it more than I thought I would." I clipped my answer short. Edward looked toward the back door, and Bella mimicked his move. I drank a sip from the mug, and I looked up. Seth was standing in the living room, in a pair of gray sweats and no shirt on. I swallowed a big gulp of steaming liquid chocolate and it burned my tongue intensely.

"Shoot!" I yelled, setting the cup down on the coffee table. My eyes watered up, and my tongue was on fire.

"Jasmine?" Seth ran to my side, and took me by my arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked me softly.

"Yes." I retorted.

"Why are you here?" He asked me, his intense, brown eyes stared into mine, and I couldn't talk, let alone remember myself.

"Um.. I.. Was.. Looking for Leah." I finally choked out. _Calm down Jazz. You're getting in deep here, girl. Get a hold on yourself._

"Why in the world are you looking for her?" He acted like it was the worst thing I had ever committed to doing.

"To ask her some questions. Jacob brought me here, then dumped me to go play with a little girl. Some friend." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Pity shone in Seth's eyes.

"That's Jacob for you. He would do anything just to see her. I'll talk to him about it, ok?" Seth confirmed, and looked in my eyes again, melting me to the very spot where I stood.

"Thank you." Was my breathy answer. He pulled me into a back breaking hug, and I clung onto him for everything I was worth, and then remembered the promise to myself. No getting carried away. No getting in too deep. Keep your heart safe, guarded. He pulled away, too soon for my taste, and I sighed with disappointment. I then remembered that Edward and Bella were still in the room. I turned to look at them, and saw that there was no one there.

"Can you take me to Leah?" I requested, looking into his delicious eyes. I saw him contemplating with himself.

"I don't know where she is." He admitted, letting out his breath.

"If you see her, or talk to her, tell her that I need to speak with her?" I asked.

"Of course." He agreed.

"Awesome." I exclaimed, smiling. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" I questioned, turning my head to the side.

"You're adorable when you do that." He said, putting a piece of hair behind my ear. My cheek tingled after he ran his fingers along my face. I felt myself blushing. I felt his hand run behind my neck, and I felt my face being pulled towards his. I couldn't get there fast enough, and our lips crashed together. My hands wound behind his neck, my thumbs on his jaw line. His hands were in my hair, and I felt him move us to the pearl white couch. One of his hands moved down to my lower back, and pull me towards him. I gladly moved closer, breaking the kiss so I could take in a huge breath. He brought my mouth back to his, and I felt his tongue at the edge of my lips. I opened them, and felt his tongue collide with mine, fighting with each other. I nipped at his bottom lip, and a growl, hungry for more escaped his throat. I smiled against his lips, and I felt him smile back. Maybe he could like me. The way we were kissing on a stranger's couch could very well prove that he liked me. I've been proven wrong before. I felt guilty to be thinking about something else other than this blissful kissing, when I heard someone yell, "Whoo! Go Seth! Get Some!" A booming voice from the top of the stairs startled us both. I jumped up from the couch, and saw Emmett, at the top of the stairs. I felt my face turn a new shade of red. I didn't have any words to describe how embarrassed I was, and Seth didn't look too happy.

"Emmett I am going to kill you." He threatened through gritted teeth, and I heard a loud chuckle from upstairs.

Seth led me outside, where Jacob, and the other three Cullens I had met before, stood now. Edward grinned at Seth, and he just rolled his eyes, as if Edward knew what happened. Curious. I sat down on the cold ground, and watched Jacob play with Nessie.

**SPOV!**

I watched Jasmine as she sat on the ground and studied Jake and Nessie.

_I'm going to rip Emmett to shreds._ I growled towards Edward. He grinned at me, knowing well what happened.

_What has she been thinking?_ I wondered.

"Bella. I need to talk to Seth for a moment." Edward kissed her forehead and walked over to me.

"She's afraid that you don't like her." He said.

"That's crazy!" I hissed back.

"I know that. But she doesn't know that you imprinted on her, and she's been hurt before and is only guarding her heart."

"Does she not get all these hints?" I asked.

"The same thing another guy has done before, only to fool her. I understand why she would want to be careful. I don't think she is fully over this guy who has hurt her so badly." Edward spilled the hidden contents of her mind. I was furious that another guy could hurt my Jasmine. I shook at the thought of her crying because of some punk kid that didn't know what he had done.

"Calm down, Seth, she's sitting right there. Think of Emily." I stopped shaking as soon as Edward said Emily's name. It stung, and I knew he was right.

"Right." I said, looking down at her. She was beautiful. Her soft curly hair sitting on her head like a halo, her light creamy skin, smooth to the touch. The way she smiles. Everything about her made me fall even more in love with her than I was before. And she doesn't even know.

"I'm sorry Seth." Edward said. I didn't know if he meant about the Emily comment, or about Jasmine not knowing about my love for her.

"It's ok." I shrugged. Jasmine pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She smiled when Jacob picked up Nessie and put her on his shoulders and ran her around the meadow.

I decided then and there that I needed to tell Jasmine. I had no idea how, when or where, but I knew I had to sooner than later.

**Aww yay! That was so cute! I love these two together. Anyone else?**

**So, I'm sorry that I haven't been writing as much. I just haven't been in a "writing mood" which if you write, you totally get that I hope lol. But I hope you keep reading this, and check out my new one as soon as it's posted. I'd really appreciate it! **

**Review! Gracias!**

**Courtney**


End file.
